Sorry Oneechan!
by cursed-witch
Summary: The Basketball team gets a visit from American trainers,Sakuragi's sister falls in love with Rukawa who in turn loves Sakuragi.


"Sorry Oneechan!"  
  
"Hana,wake up you lazy bum.get ready for school or I'll knock you dead"Sakura Hanamichi yelled.She is Hanamichi's older sister,the bossy,mean older type of sibling.Sakuragi woke up with a sour face "Yeah I'm coming you horrible witch"he stood up and opened the door with her sister's face steamed up."What did you call me?How dare you call me a witch,with a pretty face like this?"she reasoned out.Sakuragi laughed "Pretty face?where?"with that he earned himself a big punch on his face. "Ouch!hey what did you do that for?"he said and rubbed the bruise on his face. "Just shut up and get ready"his sister said and left.  
  
After breakfast he got up and left for school, 'Stupid oneechan.punching me like that.bruising the face of the tensai'he thougt to himself and hurriedly went off ,trying hard not to be late.  
  
When he finally arrived at school he was accompanied by his noisy gundam, "Ne,Hanamichi where'd you get that?"Yohei asked. "I'm sure that's from her sister"said Noma, "Yah,even Hanamichi can't beat her sister"said another one from his gundam.They all laughed so hard, "You fools!"Sakuragi bellowed and gave his gundam the head butt treatment.He went off leaving his gundam with big purple bumps on their heads.  
  
He quickly went inside his classroom,dumping his bag on his desk and sat down.After that all the students went inside and along with the teacher,Sakuragi stood up. "Ohayou Kitamura-sensei"they all greeted out loud,their sensei nodded his head in response and they all sat down.Just as they were about to start classes there was an announcement made by the announcer using the speakers.  
  
"TO THOSE WHO ARE INVOLVED IN THE BASKETBALL TEAM,PLEASE COME OVER TO THE GYM..A VERY SPECIAL MEETING WILL TAKE PLACE,THAT'S ALL THANK YOU".With that Sakuragi stood up and made his way to the gym without even asking permission to the teacher,for the teacher was afraid to earn himself of the redhead's infamous head butt.  
  
When he finally arrived at the gym,all the other players were there.Upon seeing Hanamichi they all laughed "Hahahaha!hey Sakuragi is that make-up I see or did your sister give you another beating"Ryota said, "Yeah.you act tough but still you get beaten by your sister..such a shame hahaha"Mitsui said,Sakuragi took a step forward and was about to give the two guys a head butt but luckily the Principal came and they bowed down to show their respect.The Principal motioned for them to sit down,in which they did."Okay the reason that I have called all of you here for is that I want to announce that there will be American Professional Trainers coming here tomorrow to give us a helping hand for the Inter-High,all of you must be on your best behavior and no monkey business (eyeing Mitsui,Ryota and Sakuragi) and I really do mean it"the Principal said,"Now you shall spend the whole day practicing,Captain Akagi I assume you shall take care of this matter.If I might suggest,each player should have a partner in their training that way it would be more efficient"the Principal continued. "Hai sir!I shall see to it that everything will come to order"Akagi assured.With that the Principal left and they began to practice.  
  
"Listen up everyone,Ayako has made pairs for each one of us,there shall be no complaints whatsoever.and now I shall give way to Ayako"Akagi announced.Ayako instantly stepped forward "Ok here are the pairings which are made by myself and also with the help of Mr.Anzai, the pairings are : Mitsui and Ryota,Kogure and Akagi,Kakuta and Yasuda and lastly is Rukawa and Sakuragi.that will be all"she said.  
  
"Nani?I am paired with that stupid kitsune?"Sakuragi complained and jumped over to Ryota "Ne,ne Ryochin let's change partners please?".Ryota pushed Sakuragi away "No way man."he said and stuck out his tounge. Akagi gave Sakuragi his Gori Punch and made him come to his senses. "Itai!Gori!why did you punch the Tensai"Sakuragi cursed."Are you really a Tensai? We shall see..prove it First and lastly when the American trainers come please don't cause embarrassment to the team"Akagi said.  
  
"Ok team!the bloodbath begins here!"Akagi yelled. "HAI!"they all chorused.  
  
Hello minna!please tell me what you think..please read and review. I promise there's a point to this.it's just the beginning.If you want me to continue the story please give me you opinion about it. 


End file.
